Ambiguité 2
by Coljayjay
Summary: CHALLENGE. Dernier auteur en compétition.


_**Méa Culpa, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier... Je réciterai 3 "Le Notre John"**_

 _ **Voici donc notre dernière auteure. J'attends ensuite vos notes et je vous direz le vainqueur de ce challenge pas franchement facile j'avoue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi**_

Juché sur un marchepied, Reese achevait de décorer le sapin ramené une heure plus tôt à la bibliothèque malgré de la désapprobation de Finch

-« Vous avez déjà décoré le loft c'était suffisant » avait-il protesté

Il observait l'informaticien installé devant son ordinateur, jonglant entre son clavier et une pile de livres. Il finit par l'interpeller:

-« Que faites vous Finch? Encore un nouveau programme? Incompréhensible alignement de 1.0 et autres signes bizarres? »

-« Pas cette fois M Reese. J'enregistre ces livres »

-« Vous enregistrez? »

-« Chaque fois que j'acquière de nouveaux ouvrages je dois revoir la classification pour les intégrer »

-« Ok »

Finch lui lança un regard neutre

-« Vous êtes passé chez la couturière? »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas urgent » répondit Reese pas dupe

-« Pas de blouson pas de moto » constata Finch

-« Et ce n'est pas plus mal non? » se moqua John

-« Je n'aime pas vous savoir sur cet engin vous prenez trop de risque »

-« En attendant vous pourriez m'avancer cette boite de boules? » demanda l'ex agent

Finch pinça les lèvres mais obtempéra. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près, John saisit sa cravate pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser

-« Merci Harold »

-« M Reese je vous ai déjà dit que ma cravate n'est pas un "lasso" »

-« Trop tentant! »

L'informaticien secoua la tête et voulu rejoindre son bureau mais Reese intervint:

-« Vous m'avancez la guirlande verte? »

Il soupira et lui tendit la guirlande. John en profita pour l'attraper à nouveau

-« Oups j'ai recommencé! »

-« Ca vous amuse? »

-« Un peu »

Finch le fixa puis d'un geste rapide il desserra sa cravate, l'ôta et la passa autour du cou de son compagnon resserrant soigneusement le nœud

-« Non Finch! » protesta celui ci

-« Vous voici sans prise M Reese ! » constata Finch en retournant à son classement.

-« J'en trouverais une autre » répliqua John vexé

Dix minutes plus tard, Bear passa devant le bureau une guirlande rouge autour du cou

-« M Reese! Vous avez affublé ce pauvre chien! »

-« Il est raccord Harold. Et ça ne semble pas le gêner » gloussa John

-« Et ensuite? Vous lui enfilerez un costume de père noël? »

Reese le rejoignit et l'enlaça

-« Pourquoi pas? Et moi ce sera un costume coquin pour mieux vous séduire »

-« Incorrigible » protesta Finch

John se tourna, désignant son œuvre

-« Que pensez-vous de ma décoration? »

-« C'est très bien. Toutefois vous aviez déjà suffisamment décoré chez nous »

-« Nous passons la moitié de notre temps ici nous en profiterons davantage »

L'informaticien renonça, ôtant ses lunettes un instant pour les nettoyer

-Harold c'est notre premier noël ensemble. La première fois depuis des années que j'ai envie de le fêter » insista John

Touché, Finch finit par lui sourire

-« Vous avez raison, profitons-en » il remit ses lunettes et contempla le sapin

-« Il est très beau »

-« Merci. Vous aussi »

-« Pardon? »

-« Vous aussi. Il me reste à savoir si je vous préfère avec ou sans lunette? »

-« Oh! Vous n'êtes jamais sérieux! »

-« Non » gloussa Reese avant de l'embrasser. Le sentant devenir plus pressant, Finch le repoussa

-« J'ai encore du travail. Allez plutôt chercher le déjeuner »

-« Maintenant? » demanda Reese frustré

-« Oui maintenant »

-« D'accord. Je pourrais vous avoir comme dessert? »

Finch lui lança un regard désabusé et il quitta les lieux en riant.

L'informaticien en termina pour son retour. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Il sentait le regard de son compagnon le détailler et devinait qu'il gardait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Pendant qu'il débarrassait Finch ramassa la housse qu'il avait ramené avec le repas et se rendit dans la chambre pour la ranger. Il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre Reese le rejoindre. Il sentit ses bras l'entourer, un baiser sur sa nuque.

-« Je n'ai pas eu mon dessert » protesta John

-« Le retour de l'employé le plus taquin disponible sur le marché » constata Finch d'un air entendu qui fit rire son partenaire

.

Fusco gravit l'escalier et s'engagea dans le couloir, aussitôt accueilli par Bear

-« Salut ça va toi? » lança t-il en le caressant. « Y'a personne? » s'étonna t-il

Il entendit résonner le rire de John et s'approcha mais fut stoppé par le ton de l'échange

.

-« Le plus têtu aussi. Dites que vous n'aimez pas ça? » Murmura Reese en laissant ses mains glisser sur son compagnon

-« John » gronda Harold

-« Oui? » demanda celui-ci en l'attirant plus près pour dévorer son cou de baisers

-« Ne m'interrompez pas »

Finch passa une main dans ses cheveux en guise de représailles

-« Encore » soupira John appréciant la caresse

Finch sourit et recommença, le faisant gémir de plaisir

-« J'adore vos mains »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant laissez moi faire » affirma l'informaticien, reprenant la housse pour le narguer

-« Il a vraiment besoin de votre attention? » interrogea plaintivement John

-« Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette fermeture éclair » marmonna Finch en ouvrant le blouson

-« Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre » plaida Reese

-« Vous êtes trop impatient John » le taquina Finch en lui donnant un baiser tendre qui se fit fiévreux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de John s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Il gémit doucement sous l'assaut.

Un bruit sourd résonna brusquement les faisant sursauter. John réagit aussitôt se dirigeant vers la salle « Restez là » intima t-il

Il découvrit Fusco occupé à ramasser la pile de livres qu'il avait bousculé en repartant

-« Salut Lionel » lança John étonné

L'inspecteur sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air gêné

-« Salut John » bredouilla t-il. Il observa discrètement l'ex agent, remarqua ses cheveux ébouriffés mais le reste de sa tenue était correcte, il en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement.

-« Tu as besoin de nous? »

-« Je venais chercher un livre… »

-« Il est prêt inspecteur » affirma Finch en les rejoignant

Fusco remarqua aussitôt la chemise froissée et l'absence de cravate et détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Finch lui tendit le livre, perplexe devant son attitude.

-« Merci Finch »

-« Ca va Lionel ? » interrogea Reese

-« Oui oui »

Prit d'une intuition Reese lui demanda :

-« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? »

-« Non quelques instants. Merci, à plus les gars »ajouta précipitamment l'inspecteur avant de fuir les lieux

-« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Finch surpris, se tournant vers John qui lui adressa un regard amusé et un large sourire, se retenant visiblement de rire.

-« Je crois que Lionel a de bonnes oreilles »

-« Mais encore ? » demanda Finch sans comprendre

-« Il a du nous entendre discuter et interpréter nos paroles à sa façon»

Finch se remémora leur échange et Reese le vit rougir brutalement du côté équivoque

-« Je suis sur qu'il nous a cru plus déshabillé que nous ne l'étions » ironisa John

-« M Reese ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien

-« Oh mais je compte bien lui donner raison! » répliqua John en le reprenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser « Vous m'avez assez nargué pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous réduire au silence » chuchota t-il. Finch entoura son visage pour lui rendre son baiser. Reese faisait courir ses mains sur lui le sentant fondre sous ses caresses. Il stoppa un instant pour l'entrainer vers leur chambre où il fit disparaitre veste et chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il le poussa sur le lit mais Finch protesta cherchant à écarter le blouson, que John rejeta d'un geste vif

-« John! »

Reese posa la main sur sa bouche

-« Le seul soin que j'apporterais à nos vêtements sera de nous les ôter » chuchota t-il avant de mettre ses plans à exécution. Finch rendit les armes et fini par l'aider, trop impatient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Les mots se firent soupirs, les gestes caresses, les corps frissons, le monde plaisir, ne restait plus à cet instant que deux êtres qui s'aiment…

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il gardait la tête posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon, le caressant doucement pendant que celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux, John eut un petit rire joyeux

-« Qu'est ce qui vous amuse? » demanda Finch

-« D'imaginer la tête de Lionel s'il était passé une heure plus tard »

Finch soupira sans pouvoir retenir un mince sourire

John redressa la tête

-« Incorrigible? » Suggéra t-il

-« Je confirme»

-« Je ne changerais jamais? »

Finch posa la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer

-« Non. Mais je vous aime ainsi »

John se lova contre lui, nicha son visage dans son cou et chuchota :

-« Tant mieux. Parce que je prendrais bien un autre dessert… »


End file.
